litasheckskyperpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alison
About Alison is a ditzy woman who loves Pokemon eggs more than she loves almost anything else in the world, and she wants to learn everything she can about eggs. How they hatch, how to tell what's going to hatch from them, everything of that sort. She's devoted her life and time to this task, even though she's definitely not the first person to embark on the mission of learning what comes from Pokemon eggs. In fact, she's even met the big-time professor who has an interest in eggs, that's how serious she is about the egg thing. While Aspertia is by no means her hometown (the honor of that title goes to Nacrene City), it's where she calls home and where she's settled down to get focused on her research--in fact, a good number of the eggs she's studied so far have been ones she's picked up while exploring the areas around Aspertia, especially Floccesy Ranch, but she's been handed a fair number from across the region and even the world. Almost everything she hatches she rehomes or just flat-out releases, because as a researcher she can't let herself get too attached to what she's hatching, she's only doing it for the sake of research. There is one exception to that self-imposed rule, of course, but it is a very special exception. Studying eggs isn't the only thing she has going for her in life, though, as she's (happily, hopefully) married to someone, and she happens to share a child with that someone (and had one hell of a time having that child). As for how she managed to fit romance and parenthood into her "busy" research schedule...please refer back to the ditzy part of who she is. Most things that happen to her are completely unplanned and happen to her simply because she doesn't know how to not let them. Team On Hand Herdier ♂ Herdier was gifted to Alison by Joseph. A protective and loyal Pokemon that watches over his trainer and her child. Would never let anyone with ill intentions touch a hair on Lux's head. His ability is Intimidate. Mareep ♂ Mareep was hatched by Alison the same day Lux was born. A young Pokemon who's been raised alongside a human baby, enjoys being treated just as his companion is. Would probably be considered immature in comparison to other Mareep. His ability is Plus. Sewaddle Sewaddle was the first Pokemon Alison ever caught on her own, which she caught because she thought it was cute and different from everything she'd already seen. Not much else is known about it yet. Two Eggs One green and one fleshy. Alison received these from a trainer who didn't "have time" to hatch them, and she has no idea what's inside of them. Released Hoppip This one wasn't released because of Alison, but rather Joseph accidentally let it go while he was looking at it since it's a non-Unova Pokemon (that Alison had hatched thanks to getting a Johto egg from Professor Elm). She thinks it went to live with some other Pokemon. Don't tell her what actually happened to it. Patrat Alison took one look at the Patrat she hatched and released it onto the Floccesy Ranch without a second thought. Trivia *Alison's name is borrowed from an old OC from a story that may never actually be written. This is the same OC that Aimee's name is borrowed from. *beep beep egg stroller 20170726_234226.jpg alisonnn.png alison and her eggie.png Category:PokeRP2